Sueño de una noche de invierno
by MarianellaGranger
Summary: Mar sufré por Thiago, y Tacho esta dispuesto a consolarla... ¡Tachella!


Disclaimer: Casi Ángeles NO me pertenece, es de Cris Morena y pues ya saben.

Aclaración: Estaba basado en la 3 temporada, y no en un capitulo o momento especifico.

(***)

El clima frío y nublado llenaba la estancia del Mandalay. La nieve cubría como un manto todo el lugar, y varios de los alumnos disfrutaban de ella con gorros, guantes y bufandas. Todos menos ella: Marianella. ¿Acaso tenía razón como para jugar y divertirse? No, no la tenía. Ella no era de esas chicas que si no estaban con algún chico no eran felices, para nada. Solo que la soledad le estaba dando puñaladas en la espalda, fuertes y dolorosas.

Las cosas con Pedro no fueron bien. Ella no podía seguir así, trataba de que cambiara, pero nada funcionaba. Él no quería dejar Cielo Abierto, y ella no era nadie para hacer que lo dejara. Con Thiago iban iguales o peores. Verle disfrutar con Luna, ver la cara de tristeza que embargaba a su petizo... Era un fuerte gancho en el último momento. No, ya no podía más.

Quería dejar de sufrir, dejar de lado todo ese dolor que envolvía su alma, olvidarse de los problemas. Sentirse amada de nuevo. Ya no payasito, ya no Rama, ya no Thiago, ya no Pedro... Ya nadie podía estar con ella. Se sentía lastimada, dolida y las lágrimas en la cara lo demostraban. Sentada en las escaleras del observatorio, sufriendo por la soledad que no se cansaba de joderle.

Lloró fuertemente, con sonidos desgarradores. Sintiendo como su llanto envolvía sus brazos y su pecho. ¿Se podía sentir tanto dolor en un solo momento? Ella lo sabía, sí. Ella sabía que cosas tan pequeñas te hacían sufrir incontrolablemente, que te duela el corazón. Se limpió los ojos al sentir como su vista se nublaba debido a las lágrimas.

─¡Me quiero ir, ya!

Golpeó la escalera dejando su mano enrojecida y llorando aun más. Quería irse, a su tiempo. Quizás sonara algo egoísta, pero en ese momento le daba igual si todos morían o no. Solo quería irse, ver a Cielo, a Nico, a Alelí, a Monito, a Cristóbal, a Luz, e incluso a Malvina. Quería ver a su Thiago, al verdadero Thiago. Ese no era su nene, su pela, no lo era. "Me quiero ir... Por Dios, me quiero ir".

Sabía que con pedirlo no se iría, no hasta que Juan Cruz se fuera, no hasta que arreglaran el futuro. "¿Para que quiero un futuro si no seré feliz?" No era feliz, no sería feliz. Cuando creyó que ya todo se había acabado, que estarían felices en el Hogar Mágico se equivocó. El viaje los cambió. Simón ya no era ese chico dulce, Thiago ya no era el pela de antes, Jazmín ya no era esa mina copada para charlar, Tefi tenía tantos problemas generales que ya no era esa hermana odiosa que necesitaba, y los demás... Simplemente no eran los mismos.

─Cielo... No estábamos listos, te adelantaste.

No habían madurado aun, y los forzaron. Los forzaron a crecer, a dejar de ser adolescente cuando a penas llegaban a esta etapa. Les quitaron la felicidad sin a penas conocerla. Ya tenía una mamá, un papá, una abuela, una hermana que la quería pero todo se fue a la bosta rápidamente.

Lloró aun más al recordar a Terremoto, a Dora, a Julia ¡no era justo! Esa no era la vida que ella quería, no una donde Thiago no la quisiera, que sus fracasos amorosos contaran con tres manos, y que para contar a sus amigas solo se necesitaba una. Caridad, esa mina incondicional, que ayudaba a cualquiera, y que era tan pura e inocente que te transmitía calidez ya no estaba. Ella y Nacho fueron los que más sufrieron debido a esa. Maldijo a Juan Cruz, por arrebatarle una vida, una familia, una adolescencia normal, todo.

Y al parecer Thiago solo quería hacer de su vida peor, con la medialuna. ¿Cuántas veces debía sufrir por él? Dolores, Tefi, Melody, Jazmín ─de alguna manera u otra─ y ahora ¿Luna? Ya no podía más, su corazón era luchador, pero tampoco tanto. Si se hubiese quedado con Rama ¿Habría cambiado algo? Quizás sí, quizás no.

─Hey, ¿Petiza, sos vos?─ escuchó la voz de Tacho detrás de ella.

El rubio bajó los escalones con el ceño fruncido y al llegar a ella se sentó a su lado, en la penúltima escalera. Ella lo miró con la vista nublada y el entendió que no quería hablar. Su instinto sobre protector lo atacó y pasó su brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él envolviéndola en un gran abrazo. La morocha se dejo abrazar y volvió a su pena de llanto. Tacho estaba confundido, pero prefería estar así a preguntarle y ponerle peor.

Pero su intuición ─la cual no era mucha─ le dijo que tenía que ver con Thiago, y no era difícil de saber. El mas que nadie sabía los problemas por los que pasaba la pareja, gracias a Thiago.

─Ya no doy más, Tacho. No aguanto.

El rubio asintió mientras secaba las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Mar. Claro que se refería a Thiago, él muchas veces le había dicho que no podian más y quería terminar esa relación que lo "ataba". Por supuesto, nunca le dijo a Mar, sabía que eso la podría herir. No sabía los demás, pero el si notaba como ella lo miraba. Muchas veces se enfado con Thiago por eso. A veces Mar lo miraba con amor, y Thiago solo le regalaba una mirada llena de frialdad. Él podía ser un infiel, un lambisco, un cara-dura y un idiota, pero nunca lastimaría a alguien así.

─Yo entiendo...─

─No, ¡Vos no me entendes! ¡No sabes lo que es sufrir porque tu amor vive y respira por alguien más!─ gritó la morocha separándose.

El asintió levemente.

─Si he pasado por eso, Mar. Por eso no me gusta que sufras así, ¡es enfermo!

La chica se mordió el labio botando un par de lágrimas y volvió a recostarse en él llorando sin pausa. Tacho acarició su cabeza y jugó con su cabello en busca de darle consuelo.

Pero no salió muy bien.

Su llanto llegaba a un punto en que le costaba respirar normalmente, y eso le preocupaba obviamente.

─¡Eh, eh, Mar!─ movió su cabeza buscando sacarla de esa crisis.─. Tranquilízate, petiza. Mira que después te pones mal, y no quiero eso.

Sus palabras surtieron efecto y la morocha se calmó un poco. El rubio se levantó y la tomó del brazo guiándola hasta unas almohadas que estaban en el piso. La sentó entre sus piernas y se dedicó a darle un poco de cariño. Siempre fue más apegada a Rama, pero Tacho demostraba ser también un amigo incondicional. Dio un beso en su cabeza y se digno a mirarla.

─¿Qué paso?

─Nada, lo mismo de siempre.

─Y explotaste, ¿No?

La morocha asintió con desgano. Tacho miro sus ojos, ¿Eran marrones o negros? Solo sabía que eran hermosos y vivaces, quizás no claros, pero si hermosos. La abrazo como si fuera un oso haciéndole sonreír. La luz que dejaba ver los azulejos ya era oscura, era de noche y el frío invernal comenzaba a calarse por los huesos. Alcanzó una manta y los acobijo a los dos dejándole a la chica la mayor parte. Mar sonrió algo mejor y besó su mejilla haciéndolo sonreír también.

─No te des mala vida por Thiago, tenes que vivir. Y no a costa de el.

─Lo sé...

Comenzó a jugar con su cabello viéndola con cariño, una mirada que le fue devuelta. La acomodó en sus brazos admirando como cerraba los ojos con una placentera sonrisa. Acarició su mejilla y suspiró. ¿Por qué Thiago tenía que ser así? Vive su vida feliz, sin importarle que la pobre aun lo quería. Sin duda era un idiota.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta, Mar era realmente hermosa. Su cabello oscuro chocolate caía delicadamente por sus hombros con las puntas mojadas, sus largas pestañas acariciaba sus pómulos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y suaves le daban un toque de inocencia ─sin ella ser inocente─ y su piel blanquecina y a la vez bronceada realzaba su belleza. "¡Pero que lambisco soy! Ella durmiendo y yo viéndola como un viejo verde" se rió de su ocurrencia.

Negó chasqueando la lengua, y maldijo el momento en que decidió ir al observatorio. Pero a la vez lo agradeció. Conoció la faceta de la Mar frágil, de la Mar suicida. Y no era muy bonito verla en ese estado. Acarició sus mejillas y su mentón. Era tarde, ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia? "Con lo que le importa a Thiago, lo dudo" murmuró a lo bajo. ¿¡Pero que le pasaba!? ¿Qué tenía contra su amigo? Sin duda se estaba zarpando, o quizás comenzaba a odiar a Thiago por lo que hacía.

Aunque sin duda le preocupaba que les riñeran por llegar tan tarde, y peor si malentendían todos los hechos. Pero... ¿Desde cuando a el le importaba eso? No, no le importaba.

─Si queres bésame.─ rió la morocha risueña sin abrir los ojos.

Y lo notó. Su mano aun estaba en su mejilla acariciándola sin parar. Ladeó la cabeza sin reír ni un poco.

─¿Sabes? Creo que debería.

Mar abrió los mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Arqueó una ceja y se sentó. "Es joda, ¿no?" preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. El rubio negó con una sonrisa en la cara.

─Zarpado, ¿eh?

Los dos rieron con ganas. Al cesar las risas Tacho tomó su mentón, quería por lo menos esos labios rosados y provocativos. Solo un roce, solo uno. Ella se quedó quieta, y lo tomó como una iniciativa. Se acercó despacio siendo una tortura, pero finalmente rozó sus labios. No fue nada apurado, primero los lamió incitándola. Luego los mordisqueo suavemente, para después unirlos completamente.

Era solo un roce, pero al sentir como ella le correspondía no pudo contenerse y la tomó de la cintura sentándola en sus piernas cálidamente. Introdujo su lengua sin siquiera tener una iniciativa de su parte, con tal de que lo dejara besarla, era feliz. Bajó los besos hasta su barbilla sintiendo como ella jugaba con su cabello, haciendo formas y peinándolo con sus dedos.

Bajó hasta su cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo sin descanso. Por Dios, ¡eso era un delirio! Pero el mejor de los delirios. Tantos sentimientos encontrados, un choque de mundos, mundos iguales y ala vez diferentes. Podría sonar un poco dramático, pero al fin se sentía al nivel de alguien. Aun tenía esos complejos. Cariño, amor, locura, desenfreno, pasión, de todo. Lo juraba por cualquiera, nunca se había sentido así. Tan feliz, tan completa. Dejó su cabello y acarició sus hombros y sus brazos fornidos. Volvió a besarla en la boca con más intensidad que antes.

Sus manos viajaron hasta sus caderas, acariciándolas e incitándola. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, ¡Solo era un beso! Aunque un beso algo desenfrenado si se podía decir. Bajo la fuerza y acarició sus mejillas haciendo el beso mas suave y llevándolo a ser dulce.

Una hora después entre beso y beso, suspiraron algo cansados. La morocha rió al ver como Tacho se sonrojaba un poco. Un jadeo por parte de Tacho y una sonrisa por parte de Mar selló el secreto.

─Fue un delirio, ¿No crees?

─No, Mar. Fue un sueño, uno perfecto.

(***)

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? No se si hacerle continuación, por ahora solo será un one shot. Disculpen si esta un poco... Bobo y vacío, pero me quedo dormida y no hay más inspiración por hoy. ¡Besos!

PD: Perdonen si hay un poco de OoC.


End file.
